Sensual Seduction: A Vampire Story
by Suou Tamaki
Summary: The Host Club does something to undoubtedly piss the undead off, launching a battle between the supernatural and the supernaturally rich and beautiful. Can the boys save their beloved commoner or will they become victims to the bloodlust themselves?


A/N: Yay! Vampire story. Ahem... a few **WARNINGS**. This story, though remaining TEEN, will include quite a few sexual undertones AND overtones and all sorts of naughty naughty tones. So do beware. This story does **NOT** just contain heterosexual sexual tones, but homosexual as well. So if you don't want to read about some guy hitting on some other guy, I suggest you... reconsider! Because Lauren needs her readers! Capiche? :D

Also, this story, although they are all still their usual, goofy selves, takes place further into the manga than the anime does. That means that **SPOILER ALERT:** _Hikaru is openly in love with Haruhi who is secretly in love with Tamaki who is openly in love with Haruhi to everyone except Haruhi_. Yeah, I guess I got a little tired of writing Host Club fanfic with seemingly indifferent Haruhi, Closet in-love Hikaru, and unfathomably dense, father Tamaki. But even if you haven't read the manga, the story will be easy to follow anyhoo.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Tonight was one of the deepest they'd witnessed in decades. Vast and cloudless, diamond specks glittering upon the dark azure. The hard, flawless cement at their leather sheathed feet sparkled, reflecting one of the many pristine fountains upon the well lit campus grounds. Glass sculptures imitating legends of whom they'd never heard of lined the grassy pathways. Not that they held much esteem for dead humans anyway. The first man gave a tired sigh as he gazed upon the grand, marble staircase, which- coincidently- led into an equally grand and marvelous building. The architecture mimicked that of Brunelleschi or Palladio. It was strange and off-putting to find such artistry here in Tokyo, Japan. It was strange and off-putting to find he, _himself_ here in Tokyo, Japan.

"Let's go." He approached his partner half-heartedly in an attempt he already predicted would prove fruitless. "We're finished here."

The second man only shrugged away, an unreadable expression playing on his countenance. "I'm bored."

"You're always bored." The first seethed, his building irritation finally bubbling to the surface. "If you're so bored then why don't we leave? You only stopped here to rest, did you not?"

He gave the dreaded response. That slow smirk, already beginning to creep its way over stunning features. He lifted his chin up toward the multi-storied, Victorian styled windows. "Looks like a party."

His partner shot him a disapproving stare before growling a resolute, "No."

The smirk gave no waver. "You're no fun."

"Well, I'm not here for your personal amusement." Short, derisive laughter. "I'm your superior."

The smirk faltered just a bit.

"It's been a long day." It sounded more like a threat than a simple statement.

"It _has _been a long day," the second man agreed before turning black, colorless eyes on him, his gaze dangerous. "Aren't you hungry?"

The first man opened his mouth to object and quickly desisted, as his entire body screamed against it. His partner sensed his resignation, and with an unseen smirk, he sank into the shadow of a white marble pillar. The other followed suit- just a bit peeved that his thirst had been used against him. Of course, it was pointless to argue the truth. He was- in fact- _very_ hungry. And the rushing, liquid fountains; the mocking statues with their bloodless veins; the raw energy throbbing from within the Renaissance palace would be enough to drive him mad.

* * *

A barely audible gasp rose from Suou Tamaki's throat as he stared flabbergasted outside of the three story, crystal clear windows. His current dance partner, a bashful second year girl, stared up at him with concerned hazel eyes. "Tamaki-sama?" she whispered shakily, her fingers pressing into the soft material of his creamy white blazer. "What is it?"

His lilac colored eyes continued to gaze fearfully out of the glass, although he responded, "Nothing" and promptly returned his attentions to the sprawling, effervescent ballroom to court her once more.

"You seemed so terrified." She giggled girlishly. "From the looks of it, I thought you'd seen a ghost or something."

"A ghost?" He gaped directly at her, eyes completely serious.

"Eh..."

"Tamaki." A stern voice called from only a few feet away. He glanced up to see two cool grey eyes studying him from behind half reflecting glass. The irritation in said eyes showed indisputable. "What's wrong?"

"Kyouya, I-" He paused and stared down at the lengthy haired brunette before him, a charming smile spreading over his full lips. "Princess Akita, if you'll just allow me, I must spend one torturous moment without you in my presence."

"Oh!" The girl's eyes lit up as ladies' were prone to do under his adoring stare. "Tamaki-sama! Of course!"

"I'll miss you." He gazed up at her in sincerity whilst leaning forward to plant a gentle peck upon her hand. "My love."

She gave an audible squeal before waving and sauntering off toward a group of envious friends at the foot of a grand marble staircase. Tamaki waited until she was no longer watching lovingly over her silk sashed shoulders before turning back to face his best friend, expression stricken with horror.

Kyouya only grimaced, already dreading the response to his next query. "What is it, Tamaki?"

"Well," Tamaki started gravely as he closed the space between them, rigid fingers latching onto the deep lavender shoulders of his friend's formal jacket. "I think I saw..." He leaned into the other boy's ear, eyes darting from side to side. "I think I saw..."

Kyouya raised a brow at him.

"Aliens."

"Right." Kyouya stated, a bit too dismissively before pulling away to check a silver plated Rolex. "Dozens of girls are in line to dance with you tonight and you're already behind schedule. I suggest-"

"Kyouya, I'm serious!" The blonde shouted above the excited voices of mingling debutantes and the orchestra's rendition of Monti's _Czardas_. "They were just outside the window! Two of them! And-"

"Tamaki, that's absurd." Kyouya cut in nonchalantly, his mind searching for various proven methods of manipulating his best friend into a much desired silence.

"Hm..." The taller boy cradled his chin between his index and thumb. "Perhaps you're right."

Kyouya's eyes gleamed wide from beneath the glass. Could it have been that easy?

"They could have been ghosts."

Of course not.

"Hey Tono!" They both turned to see two familiar faces headed their way, both dressed handsomely- and a bit loudly- in orange and turquoise checkered vests, the silken material tight and formfitting around their waists.

"Hikaru. Kaoru." Kyouya gave an exasperated sigh and began to question why they had left their customers when an angry Hikaru cut in.

"It was your idea to throw this party!" The darker haired twin zoned in on the self-proclaimed Host King. "You can't spend it in the corner goofing off!"

"Hikaru-" Kaoru attempted to intervene.

"I wasn't goofing off!" Tamaki shot back, fluid crystals seeping into the outer corners of his eyes. "Evil is afoot here!"

"The only evil here is-"

Their argument went on, despite the concerned customers and their vice president's waning patience.

"Are Hika-chan and Tama-chan arguing again?" An unjustly adorable sandy blonde head popped into the fray.

"Ah." A much taller boy nodded from his side.

"Hunny-senpai! Mori-senpai!" Tamaki pulled away from the hot-headed argument before the younger boy could bring a fist down upon his golden head. He gathered them all into a tightly knitted circle.

"Let's huddle." He told them. "In the commoner space saving method!" Hikaru and Kaoru obeyed out of habit. Hunny obeyed as well, his feet dangling in the air, and Mori followed suit. An irritated Kyouya kept both arms at his sides.

"What's wrong, Tama-chan?" Hunny asked, his legs swinging playfully.

"Shhh."

"Will you stop being a drama king and get on with it?!" Hikaru scowled. "Hunny-senpai is heavy!"

Hunny pouted and turned to his right side. "Am I heavy, Takashi?"

"No, Mitsukuni."

"Pay attention!" Tamaki scolded and they all turned their rapt attention on the club president. He took a deep breath, expression solemn, before beginning his story. "I was over by the window with Akita-san. She commented that the sky was almost as beautiful as my amethyst colored eyes tonight. Deciding to see for myself, I glanced outside of the-"

"Is this going anywhere?" Hikaru groaned.

"Don't interrupt me!" he whined, his tone momentarily reverting from its grim state. "I glanced outside of the window and..."

"Hm?" They all egged him on.

"And..."

"Yeah?"

"I saw dead people."

"Come on, Kaoru." Hikaru let Mori take Hunny and led his brother away from the huddle. "Tono is being a retard again."

"It's true!" Tamaki stamped a white leather shoe down upon the marble. "There were two men and they disappeared! I swear!"

Hikaru just sent a particularly derisive glare over his shoulder. "This is exactly why I'm not losing Haruhi to you."

"Don't bring Haruhi into this!" The blonde seemed frustrated enough to breathe fire. "She has nothing to do with-"

"Tamaki." Kyouya spoke disapprovingly. "Have you forgotten where you are? Refrain from referring to Haruhi as a 'she' in public."

"Gyah!" He pressed a hand to his lips, eyes fearfully scanning the area for any vigilant ears. "Hunny-senpai-"

"You're probably just tired, Tama-chan." The tiny third year in pink beamed at him from Mori's back. "We'll get you some cake!"

"B-" Tamaki watched as the two seniors walked off in the opposite direction. "Kyouya..." He turned on his last hope. "You believe me, don't you?"

Kyouya looked directly into those sympathetic, crestfallen eyes and stated a simple, "Of course not. Why would I?" He started toward the main staircase. "I'm going to retrieve Akita-san so that you can finish what you started." He groaned. "Of course, I'll have to assemble gift baskets to make up for the last ten minutes."

"But-"

"Thanks, Tamaki."

With that, Tamaki retreated to a nicely sized corner just beside the orchestra's platform and that's where a bewildered Princess Akita found him. Another girl, shorter and decidedly more masculinely dressed, watched the scenario with pained eyes from her place against an ivory pillar. She played rather unprofessionally with the coattails of her crimson red dress robe. She was, however, particularly careful not to soil it. Kyouya had told her that the soiling, tampering, or otherwise destruction of said robe would raise her debt to frighteningly high levels. They'd known each other for quite a while now and she supposed they had even formed bonds. Would he_ really _force her to pay everything off into her golden years? She wasn't taking any chances.

The sobs of the Host King drew her from her own thoughts once again and she let out one, long tortured sigh. How had she managed to fall in love with such an idiot?

He was harping to that poor girl now. Something about the rest of the club members and betrayal and the supernatural. The ramblings of a fool. And yet...

She closed her eyes, half hoping that when she opened them, her love life would alter and repair itself. She longed for the days of unwavering indifference. When love was nothing but a troublesome burden she'd read about in books and idiots were just that- Idiots. Drawing in a deep breath, she parted her lids slowly, eyes almost anticipating as if right before her, upon the white marble floors, she would find all of the answers to her newly developed problems.

"Good evening."

She almost jumped and tumbled backwards into a gold trimmed wall. "H-Hello." The awkward stammer escaped her lips and she cursed her nerves for the momentary lapse. Gazing upwards, she discerned that firstly: There were two of them. And secondly: They were two of the most beautiful men she had ever laid eyes on. Of course, this wasn't particularly unusual or astounding to her, someone whom spent the majority of their time with several _other _beautiful men and claimed a physical attraction level of zero.

The man on the right, the one with midnight black curls and enticing, forest green close set eyes bent forward, his lengthy pale fingers finding the underside of her chin. "Forgive me." he breathed in a peculiar accent, almost musical, like water trickling upon rocks. "Have I frightened you?"

"Just a little." Haruhi admitted, unfazed by the sensual gesture. She cocked a perfectly threaded eyebrow. "It's strange. I didn't even hear you coming." Bold yet inquiring chocolate brown eyes scanned mercilessly over them both. Something else was strange. "Do you attend Ouran? I haven't seen you around the school before."

The shorter haired brunette, the one with his fingers pressed gingerly at the pulse of her neck began to speak, but the other, the boy with lengthy mahogany locks and an impish grin cut him off.

"Of course we do." He flashed a questionable grin. "Seniors."

His friend shot him a dirty look to which he smirked lovingly in response.

"We play in the shadows mostly." he explained to the girl, all the while staring at his mountingly irritated partner. "Never cared much for the sun."

"Ah..." Haruhi nodded hesitantly, attempting to shake off the feeling that something was very wrong here. The way they stared at her... were they aware of her true gender? But then, her own father made a living from courting other men. Homosexuality was not a rarity.

"Jason." The brunette introduced himself, his hand stretched out for hers. He motioned toward the more vexed individual. "This is Michel."

"Fujioka." She let him have her hand and he welcomed it with a light kiss. "Fujioka Haruhi." She gave a pleasantly charming smile unknowingly commencing a dangerous game for her life and a perilous descent into the alluring arms of death.

* * *

Ooooooh. So... I like vampire stories. And I like Ouran. I thought that, despite Ouran's thorough crackheaded-ness, I just MIGHT be able to pull off a dark, vampire story in its setting. This is my practice account so it's just a little challenge I gave myself. If you think I should continue, please review and let me know. It's always fun too, to hear little things you would like to see happen and such...

One more thing... I know that the vampire craze has gotten really HUGE what with Twilight and such, but I haven't read Twilight past the first book. It's not really my thing. I'm more into Anne Rice and Amelia At-Water Rhodes... Which you might see if I start subconsciously ripping off of them XD But honestly, if you review talking about Twilight or saying that something in this story is a copy of it, I'll appreciate your review, but I won't have any idea what you're talking about. Thanks :D

REVIEW PLZ!


End file.
